Dark Times
by Butterfly Crown
Summary: This is set after the fifth season of Teen there is an OC in it but only for story line 's a very dark story and I've rated it T just to be safe. Yes there are a few pairings in here, but please don't flame me if your favorite one isn't here. There isn't a button for action but that's what it predominately is.I hope you enjoy the speech patterns being kept intact. Mild Language.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Robin paced back and forth in the tower's exercise room becoming increasingly more agitated as he did so. "How could this happen? I'm the one to blame, I didn't think to warn them. Stupid and Naive. It's not just the original Teen Titans that are in danger, every honorary Titan is in trouble."

Flash/Back

It was dark the night that this new villain showed up. Mumbo Jumbo had been carted off to prison shortly before hand, and the Titans had thought to catch a movie. As the fierce debate between horror, science fiction or action carried on, a pair of foot steps mimicking the troops came from behind. Robin began to feel another's eyes watching him, but when he turned to look there wasn't even a breeze to justify this irrationality. The other members of the team took their time to stop.

Everyone felt the wrongness of the situation that had gone unnoticed in the debate. The silence began to scream at them in the night's now crushing embrace. Tense as the sweat rolled down their backs, everyone's ears were straining to catch some sort of sound. Thus they were caught unprepared as the attack came in total silence.

"Ouch!" yelped Beast Boy touching the back of his neck, the red and salty liquid that coated his finger tips made him sick to his stomach. The air displacement was easily noted thanks to the income of adrenaline, as well the familiar shout from their masked leader, "Titans Go!" The group rushed in different directions to find cover and discover who, what, and from where the attack was coming. The well rehearsed tactic proved disastrous, the darkness working to the Titans absolute disadvantage. All of them running into one another while being attacked on all fronts.

Robin and Beast Boy spectacularly collided in a enormous display of chaotic legs and arms jumbled together. Starfire's usually coordinated flight patterns were destroyed as she slammed into a lamppost. Cyborg managed to make it to a dumpster where Raven had already materialized. A quick glance told her all she needed to know about the situation. There wasn't time to warn anyone or try to gather them together before hand.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven's dark energy consumed the entire block in a bubble like form, pulling the others close to her as well as their 'attackers. She motioned for Starfire to raise her flaming hand above them to reveal- "Shards of Glass?" Beast Boy spoke surprised of the unusual weapon. Starfire turned to Robin to figure out yet another puzzling human thing.

"I did not know your planet made such unusual weapons. They are very fragile. Ouch! Sharp points." Starfire sucked on her finger reflexively. Robin was spared from answering when Raven was forced to let go of her shield from the brutal onslaught. The team knew better than to scatter this time and ran for an adjoining alley-what ever this was, civilians shouldn't get involved. Their heads where pounding by the time the alley became a sort of street again.

"Do you...think we...lost...it dudes?" Beast Boys panted. The question would not be answered by the reassuring no. It would be answered by the figure that cut through the night, seen where the alley met a broken lamppost. Nonchalantly leaning against the twisted metal in a sea of broken glass was a teen. Dressed in all black undistinguished clothes, with strait, short blonde hair, pale skin tones, and light green eyes that cut through the gloom. The abundance of white ma-no. They found out very quickly when the girl turned her head to examine the truth was far different.

It was not make up the girl was wearing but a white half-mask that revealed the left side of her face. A burn that took up the majority of her left cheek and part of her forehead. It was a repulsive contrast, charcoal black against pale white skin. The revelation left the Titans stunned. Starfire in particular was astounded so much that she fell from the sky like a stone and her star bolts withered and died. She had seen people missing body parts before, and that did not bother her in the slightest. The difference was that this had been done to her-not a war wound or any other glory filled memory-someone had destroyed another's face in an unbelievable act of torture and cruelty.

The utter silence that had taken over apart from the faint thud Starfire had made was eerie. Later, it would help them remember several things about that evening. 1) that the girl did not move an inch nor glow when the glass at her feet sprang toward them. 2) the displaced air that had been heard earlier was undoubtedly from the same source. 3) Every tip of the glass shards had a blackish sheen to it.

The one whom had fallen rose again to defend her friends in a way that ended up saving their lives that night. The counter attack however was short lived as sirens began to sing in the night. The girl had left marks all over the Titans bodies in the form of sore feet, cuts and bruises. Writing on the wall how ever was the most notable as it gleamed blindingly from the police car rushing past, burning into their retinas.

"I am Black Glass;

Cold as ice and Sharp as a crystalline knife,

Tempered to oblivion,

Turning me cruel,

Just like you,

Titans."

The Titans youngest member fainted from blood loss and had to be quickly carried into the T-car. Raven used her powers to heal him just prolonging the time until he could go into the medical room in the tower. The trip back however was breakneck speed and in total silence. A evening June tainted with an unnatural chill. The thoughts of the Titans are as follows:

Robin: I can't understand it, they knew who we are, what were are weaknesses, and they may have even lured us to the street for all I know. I didn't think ahead to the fact that more villains and dangerous ones at that would target us. I was cocky enough to think that we wouldn't get attacked, that we would only stop crime. That may have been why we were targeted, or a vendetta, Beast Boy is-Damn. I can't let anyone else do that to the team, what if Cyborg, Raven, or even Starfire is next. I could bear it if it was me but not my team.

Starfire: How could one who has been so awfully hurt seek to put more misery in the world? Why have I never seen another who has been hurt like that? Is it that as a Titan I can stop that as well as crime, or that I have been to busy with crime too notice the others who are being hurt like that? Has my selflessness truly been selfish as is my relationship with Robin? I don't know so much of this world, but perhaps I should start asking more of the difficult questions ones that can suck the joy away. I only hope the answers are honest, and that I can stand them.

Cyborg: Damn. We couldn't do anything, and that hurts worse than losing. BB is hurt and he's losing so much blood. We can't lose BB not just because he is valuable to the team, he's the one who is almost the life of the team. He's like a little brother to me, they're all like my family now. If Black Glass comes and waltz's in the street I might just make road kill out of her. Who on earth would try and kill BB? He made me join the team because I felt normal with him around, another rookie in this world. I know its dangerous, but doesn't being on a team mean that we watch one another's backs? I'm sorry BB I didn't watch your back tonight.

Raven: Beast Boy you idiot. What on earth made that girl hate you so much? I know how selfish this is but you, Starfire, Cyborg and Robin are idiots for doing this. I want you all covering me but I can't lose what's left of my family. All of you are my friends and family wrapped up in a complicated legal clause saying that you will annoy, pester, and be the best people I know. So don't die Beast Boy. If one of us goes then all of us put together can't replace them in the slightest.

Beast Boy: Pain. Its so painful that I can't feel it anymore. Am I even alive? Well there's my breath so… ouch, I know that girl didn't like me but **ouch**, what is this? …Its not mine but….That piece of glass? I can't... I can't tell... what it is... sorry... mph... sleepy.

Starfire and Raven flew Beast Boy to the infirmary hoping that he would be alright. Robin however stalked up to the nearest computer terminal with Cyborg close on his heels.

"Man, what was that? That girl beat us up, BADLY. I don't know what would have happened if-" Cyborgs increasing tempo and volume was stopped by Robin's timely interruption.

"Cyborg, do you mind linking up to the computers so we have an idea of what we're up against?" Robin's request was logical but his voice betrayed the seething anger that was just below the surface of his forced calm. He would break apart this Black Glass piece by piece to bring justice back into their perception of reality, starting with a computer image and late nights picking apart loose data. Cyborg knew that this was the first step to getting Her off the streets.

"Sure Rob, but I haven't matched anything up with my scanners. Hopefully you'll see something the machines can't," Cyborg left the real meaning behind the words hang in the air. I'm counting on you. Don't let this be a waste. He turned to leave Robin to his own devices when Starfire and Raven entered the room. They had left the recovering Beast Boy to the infirmary room's quiet and decided to look in on what the damage was below.

Starfire entered the conversation just as it was about to end, "Raven & I are not hurt too badly, but Robin you must go and treat your wounds or else they will fester and sicken you."

It was Raven who guessed and answered the question that had been bugging them, "Beast Boy is doing OK. Now it's the two of you that need to be fixed."

"Two?" Cyborg was confused on this point.

"Yes, you are bleeding most horridly from the head Cyborg, and Robin your leg is bleeding badly." Starfire said hurriedly trying to force them to sit down without hurting them.

Present Time.

"Robin? Dude?" Beast Boy walked in to the room and sat down on the bench press that Cyborg or Starfire usually commandeered.

"Beast Boy?" Robin squinted in the half light.

"Yup. By the way Rob?" Beast Boy's dark green skin looked healthy-well as healthy as green skin can look.

"Yes?"Robin wondered what could have gotten Beast Boy _the latest sleeper_ up at this hour.

"Go to bed."

*This is my first Fan fiction, what ever your thoughts are please review. Oh! Most of the story will be told via dreams, flash backs and news reports.*


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The clock face read 4:49am. Silkie noisily dreamed of eating -well whatever Starfire gave him. However the proud alien girl was not having as good a night as her pet. Starfire tossed and turned in her sleep moaning. She relived events that only a superhero would endure, because that would be the only way it would ever occur. Whimpering out pitiful phrases in her sleep. "Please, why? Why do you do this? Tell me why you wear both a scar and a mask."

Dreams from 4:18 to 5:15

The town's beach was deserted even in June where parties raged until midnight, the DJ's pay well over the written agreement. Terror had filled the town with the threat being like a firefly, a clear, bright one that burned an innocent flower. Flickering here, there and anywhere it chose before disappearing without shedding the slightest light on the situation except a charred corpse of the unfortunate flower. The moon was now slightly fuller and reflected on the water's uncontrolled surface, as well as the lasers that Cyborg shot through the night. A plethora of broken bottles and sea glass responded to this in kind.

The beach was a war zone, dunes were the newest trenches, tables a shield, and no one would want the higher ground in this scenario, it only meant ground zero. The Titans unsure footing was both a blessing and a curse. Robin's bat-a-rang had no target and there was no chance use hand to hand combat. Cyborg's long distance couldn't be used strategically as it created more glass with the heat it caused. However it also forced Black Glass to use her powers to keep herself aloft, thus meaning her concentration was divided. Both Raven and Starfire found out that a head on attack was next to useless, every shard of glass was individually controlled to make sure one of them found its target in a hailstorm of glass.

Cyborg and Robin attempted to combine their attacks with Starfire and Raven, to make it more potent. With no chance to find techniques that would work on other villians they resorted to distractions in the hope that it would help. Surprisingly distractions in the form of loud noises worked best, although insults were not even graced with a reply. Starfire and Raven's attacks did more work than last time. Without an ambush the two formed a formidable team against the new villain. Getting behind her was a useful tactic, until Cyborg nearly lost his 'normal' eye to a well aimed broken bottle. From there on in training took over.

The waves pounded on the surf, reminding the whole crew that if Beast Boy was there, he would have taken an aquatic form and surprised her. Such thoughts though were dangerous on the battlefield, any thought for that matter was dangerous if it wasn't on the fight. If they had thought about it, what happened next wouldn't have happened at all. Robin had brought out his staff to block the individual shards, not thinking to look at the sand his feet were on.

The sand had concealed a harpoon made of frightening sharp glass that shot out of the sand and into the space that Robin was occupying. As it came up it fragmented into many pieces in an arc of shimmering, pointed spikes. A fragile if dangerous, & even deadly thing indeed. Cyborg grabbed him from behind and made sure that the masked leader did not obtain a punctured lung, courtesy of Black Glass. Aerial combat was their only hope for now or all their efforts would be in vain.

Raven was about to shield everyone for a group meeting when Starfire dashed out of the circle to face her enemy. They stayed above the battlefield briefly evaluating each other before they clashed. Starfire made a reckless attempt to stop the fighting with words, "Why do you do this? Can we not talk and heal these ill feelings between us? Is there no way to live life without regrets, or living in a mask." To her credit it enticed the other teen to speak for the first time, " I find it ironic that you speak of living in a mask, when that is exactly what your boyfriend does. As for the rest we are enemies by affiliation oh heroic alien," the voice was cold, bitter and clear in her meaning- they never would or could be friends.

Stunned, Starfire felt like she was slapped in the face with those words. Her hands may contain the will of justice but her heart was wounded at the girls words. Grinding against her moral codes, the cruel child was resolute in her will that this should be the way. Enraged, Starfire's star-bolts burned a emerald green as she slashed at the younger girl her green eyes blazing angrily at the insult to Robin. Black Glass however kept her temperament cool and fought back using all of her assets, but did not use green sea glass as a weapon. Regardless of the attempt at peace the two were soon locked in battle, too close for any others to attempt physical intervention.

"Star! Come on! Robin, and everyone, including you, is hurt!" Cyborg waved her down from the battle. Blood encrusted the nearby sand, Robin's wounds were more grievous than had first appeared. Starfire was forced to leave the battle by the overwhelming need to protect her friends. Her cheeks burned with shame for fighting like that-for not helping her friends and others but selfishly trying to prove a point, it was unforgivable. In the immortal words of Raven, "My power is fueled, controlled by and inseparable from my emotions. If I am out of control, then it is out of control, and that's when others get hurt." The night's pounding waves chased the Titans down the shore for disturbing the night's peace and quiet with fighting.

There were two who wished the battle had reached a more satisfying conclusion even while having entirely different reasons for doing so. "I want to understand what happened for this to be true. To know why I am ignorant in something that should have nothing to do with cultures. Though my people have often wondered why other's carried grudges. At least we could guess the cause in our own world, here it is stranger than a 'man in the moon'. What a strange thought that is." Starfire's thoughts hummed unspoken in the cool night's air. The window down with her head outside it like a dog that disliked being away from what was home, she looked up at the moon and for a second she understood why an asteroid that was trapped by the Earth's gravitational pull was said to resemble something living. It was because people needed a thing to talk to when the dark night closed in and they didn't feel safe in the slightest -a legend, in a way, could be a superhero that died long ago but left their mark on the world.

The villain, too, fled. While often being on the offensive, the Titans had landed many attacks that would make a longer battle unwise."She distracted me, I wanted to be rid of Cyborg or Robin tonight. Instead, she attempted to make peace. Aliens should know by now, human's at their best are hard to treaty with and I am not anywhere near that." Black Glass's cunning mind was in overdrive attempting to decipher the meaning behind Starfire's actions, as well as laying a new trap for the Titans destruction. One that would counter in another night's work and an unwavering resolve that, if it could take a form, would have been a cloud brimming with lightning and drowning in thunder.

The Titans stood in the infirmary keeping vigil for yet a second night over a new team mate this time. The sadness tried to obtain a hold but on Starfire it could not. Rather, disappointment in herself consumed her thoughts leaving her spacing out on the team leaving her and Robin alone. Beast Boy had been moved to the couch, where the toxic fumes of his room could not reach him. The team could at least talk to the newest patient this time. As she was his girlfriend, Starfire was granted the first time alone they had gotten for almost 3 days now, the days since Black Glass' coming. Only silence filled the room hanging like an oppressive air between the two.

It was ironic that it was not Starfire who said the comforting words, but Robin propping himself up on some pillows. "Is there something she said Starfire? If so, then I don't know what it is. I can't lip read." Starfire gave a small smile at Robin's initiative. Knowing him, he would have questioned any one of the Titans except her mercilessly. "Yes, she cruelly said that you live in your mask, and that her quarrel was with not me but another and was taking her anger out on me as we battled. Oh yes! She spoke without an accent of any planet or language I know of...Robin, how is it one can get a scar like that? I have never seen anything that is like it or would cause it on your planet, but she called me an alien which she would not if she was from another planet." Robin paused before answering, "The only thing that can give a scar like that is an iron, red-hot, straight from the fire," he sighed. "It's sick to even think of torture being used in any scenario."

"So it is not used by the police or government workers?" Starfire's hopeful eyes glanced back up at him. "It's no where near legal to torture any one, the only one who would do that is a villain with no ethics." Robin seemed to sense her other question and took off his mask to kiss her. When his mask came off, however, there were only two ugly red sores in his face where his eyes and eyelids-

5:16- The Titan Tower.

If tested, the scream in the Titan Tower that night would most likely have been enough to wake the dead.

Silkie and Raven jumped at the noise. Due to distance, by the time Raven had got there, Starfire was only mildly shaking with Silkie in her arms and whispering a reassuring "Your knorfka is here."

Raven touched the ground and sighed. Walking over to Starfire's bed and sitting down, closing the door with her powers, she carefully looked over the trembling red head.

"Bad dream huh?" Raven's quiet voice broke the silence that only turned awkward when her way with words failed the both of them entirely. Starfire merely continued stroking Silkie.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" The forced words caused Starfire to look up quickly, tears in her eyes. Raven however waved any questions down. Before she could look down to Silkie again though, a stare that was pure Raven forced the words from her mouth.

"I had a mare of the night," Starfire began.

*I hope you liked it...I wasn't too happy about Raven's speech patterns last time, I feel a tiny bit better about it this time. I hope you like the real-time bits and pieces coming from different perspectives. There are so many things the show did and did not address. Please review! It will let me know that I am doing this right, and that you are satisfied.*


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

In the Titan Tower the half-man reviewed the events of the past few days unconsciously. The downloads he had prepared uploaded themselves within minutes so that he could try and match up what did and didn't make sense. The information teased him as it disappeared like a shadow inside the system, a game of hide and seek that wasn't wanted. It went like this for hours and would continue until he was woken up by his alarm.

Jumpstart News Station on Tuesday morning:

"The damage of last Monday night was felt this morning as confused shop owners, Miranda and Maurice woke up to find their window display in tatters. The glass broken from the inside out, the authorities in the area suspected that the owners had done it themselves, until not 5 minutes later another store reported the same incident had occurred in their shop. A string of burglaries had happened all along the south end of town. Law enforcement had not heard a sound during the night but, finally some suspects were caught. However, even the Gray Dogs couldn't have committed all of these crimes as the number of stores robbed turned out to be a shocking 17. The questioning in this incident revealed a startling realization." Here the anchor paused for a moment from the lack of breath or the words to come next from her scripted speech no one would now.

"The Teen Titans, often referred to as heroes, were in a 5 block vicinity of the crimes, yet did nothing. The villain Mumbo Jumbo was caught one hour before the robberies have been predicted to have occur." The news woman now looked away from the script she had and said the following words, "They seem to be able to catch crooked & deluded magicians with ease and yet the city suffers from real crooks on the same night, crooks that caused far more damage." The look on her face and tone of her voice suggested which one should be locked up right now. "For everyone's sake, and their own reputation, this villain had better be caught. And now, onto the gossip section. What exactly is going on between Starfire and Robin?"

"We get a bad rep on top of a bad guy. We can't catch a break!" Cyborg gripped while looking for other more reliable resources.

Robin's Report Day 1:

The samples of glass taken from the graffiti on the wall are entirely normal glass with no trace of being tampered with chemically. The surrounding area tested negative for radiation. None of the residents fit the description or had seen a girl with blond hair, green eyes, and pale skin around the neighborhood. All tested clean for drugs or any other mutation causing chemical. Searches in the police data base and Brotherhood of Evil were negative.

There was no birth certificate in the nearby hospitals or any orphanage that fit the age requirements. This looks to be an unusual case. Our tactics weren't useful because Black Glass had ambushed us. That needs working on. Until we know what her power's are we can't devise a strategy to lure her out of whatever rat hole she's hiding in. The only definite information we have on her is rough and sketchy. We need to know more, and I expect that this won't be the last time we see her judging by her message.

"Rob's right, but he doesn't know anything." Cyborg thought irritably knowing that a machine at least trusted his best friend to be reliable.

DJ Richie's Blog:

Yeah, so you know that sweet gig that was down by the beach? It got crashed by this crazy chick who floated mid air like it was nothing, and went all schitzo on everyone. wore this phantom of the opera mask, and it showed this tattoo ya know, of one of those cult religion things. So yeah. Man, though all she had to do was blow one thing up to get people screaming. Course she didn't take my tips, thank the gods of rock. But ya know I could have made some business that night. If the little b**** hadn't gone and made the whole place explode. Honestly if someone wanted a jail cell THAT badly all they had to do is f-

"Never mind." Cyborg didn't waste another moment on it.

Jumpstart News Station on Thursday morning.

"The villain we now know as Black Glass has declared a vendetta on the Teen Titans and all of their affiliates. She has sent us a message with all of these attacks until the Titans go down others, will be paying for it. Though no blood has been shed, it is obvious that she will not stop until the Titans die. The attack last night on the beach reinforced this message." The red-headed anchor drank some water between sentences and then continued. "The strength of the villain Black Glass is currently unknown, but based on the display on the beach last night, we can all agree that the threat is real. Where are the heroes that we know? The kind that kept the street clean of riffraff and took out the bad guy in one punch. We want our heroes back, our champions."

"I don't know which is worse-getting our names trashed or people acting like we're God." Cyborg's head would have been banging against the wall if he weren't asleep at the time.

Memory File 37489: Tuesday Night in The City

The movie theater, number 2, at 6:30 pm. "What on Earth does she have against Deep Waters 2 anyway? It's a great movie." He thought this as the glass shards shot out from behind the projecting booth. Robin shouted, "Cyborg, keep the citizens out and her in!" "Working on it." Cyborg grunted. Uprooting a 7th row seat, he threw it at the doors, forcing them shut and trapping all of them in the room until the battle was over. Everyone began to hurl everything they had at her one after another. It looked as though they might win this one, Starfire and Raven kept flying lower to the ground than usual to avoid the ceiling.

Three surprises happened to the Titans that night.1) They found out that Black Glass wasn't simply a psychotic, powered-up, lazy girl but physically capable too 2) They found out Raven wasn't always graceful, particularly if a girl jumped off some seats in a theater and used her as a springboard 3) A laser blasted hole in the ceiling was just as good to escape using as a laser-blasted hole in the wall to a villain that didn't want to be inside. It took less time however to escape using the same hole with Starfire and Raven's help.

The battle consisted of many roof-tops with large gaps, but in terms of a fight equal ground. The girl could run, but the Titans could fly faster. The shattering of glass had slowed down as she sped up. Robin used his grappling hook and landed in front of her, Cyborg took the rear, Raven and Starfire flanked her. 'You're surrounded Black Glass!" Robin shouted into the night air. "Booyah!" shouted Cyborg as he pumped the air with his fist. Black Glass however looked around casually and with a small smile, shook her head.

All around her was a coffin of glass, that one moment was stable, the next it would make the Titans history if they didn't preform some fancy foot work fast. Black Glass for her part jumped down from the ten story building into the city below. No one was hurt this time or deliberately singled out for a injury, however the morale was still low. They didn't catch her, she outmaneuver them every step of the way, and thanks to the fact that she used telepathy, she knew all of their moves before they were put into place.

Memory File 37490: Tuesday Night at the Tower

"Hey,dudes what's up?" Beast Boys cheerful manner couldn't be stopped, even if he wasn't allowed out for another 3 days. The looks from the team did, however, put a bit of a dent in his game playing happiness. "What's wrong? I'm still inside the tower, but _Raven_ wouldn't let me play games in the infirmary so I **had** to play them out here." his cheerfulness showed only his ignorance in the crestfallen Titans. This annoyed Beast Boy, just because he was younger than the others and roughed up a little did not mean that he didn't think about things. Aside from Robin, he was one of the oldest ones in this business.

"I listened in on the communicators." Beast Boy's confession made the Titans glance up startled. He continued,"Just because I'm out of the action doesn't mean I want to be out on the action. Tell me how you kicked butt." Starfire looked up and then flew over to her teammate, hugging him as he turned into a purring house cat. "Joy that you can still joke Beast Boy. Before we discuss the kicking of butt however, let me get the corn that is popped and the cotton candy." The rest of the team now managed grins, and movie night continued without the guilt of Beast Boy being left out.

Later that night Beast Boy was sent to the infirmary, Cyborg intercepted him on the way. After looking left and right quickly he thrust five games, twelve movies, and a monitor in his arms. Beast Boy was grinning broadly but confused at the monitor. Cyborg mouthed, "To see larger than the communicator's screen." "Oh." Mouthed Beast Boy back with a thumbs up he deposited the pile underneath the bunk where Robin and the others wouldn't see it.

Memory File 37495.5: Thursday Morning at the Tower

Cyborg woke up with a groan and went down stairs, he meet Beast Boy and the decided to play a game.

"Your gonna lose dude." said Beast Boy with a grin.

"Bring it on, BB!"The two male Titans were locked in virtual combat, a dangerously addicting pass time. Beast Boy was close to being completely recovered from Monday's incident and Cyborg needed something to take his mind off things. The racing game was at the highest setting that could possibly be set, meaning one miscalculated turn could be the end of you. The game went far beyond the screen as the two elbowed for the best position to see the entire screen.

"How can the two of you be playing Monkey-Racers 212 when Robin is injured?!" Starfire accused them. The boys looked back guiltily. Cyborg however motioned BB down when he tried to speak up. "Rob understands that we can't do anything besides give him some peace and 're far enough away from the room. Besides, Star, we need to take our mind off things or we'll go crazy." Cyborg made sure Starfire understood the last part. She flopped down on the couch staring at the ceiling. With a groan she began to watch.

The two boys didn't want an audience and a plan was concocted. When it was suggested that she make a dish from her homeland, she happily agreed to it. Yes, they would drink her homeland's special healing tea. No, it might not be a good idea if Robin drank some, delicate digestive system and all. Raven promptly declined in favor of getting some groceries, "When Starfire cooks,there are 3 options; the house burns down, the fridge is emptied, or the rest of us vomit uncontrollably from exposure. I'll skip."

*I hope you don't mind it being scattered about. Cyborg's brain IS a supercomputer though so I though this might work better than a dream sequence or flash back for him. He speaks normally so most people forget. Please tell me your thoughts on it via review. I think we all needed a lighter chapter, the rest gets dark.*


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Saturday was anything but the opportune time to get groceries. Pushing through the mass of people, Raven overheard a pair of women talking to one anther in the checkout aisle. Their conversation was barely in hearing range, yet she was forced to endure the gossip that was passed. "Did you hear, Rebecca, about the Titans," said a brunette. "East or our Titans?" the blonde asked boredly. "East of course, they were kidnapped after all. Our Titans couldn't do anything but they've tried to contact the one holding them hostage right now. I always feel bad about those kids. Risking their lives-" The two drifted out of hearing range, but Raven winced none the less. It was a sore topic in the tower and she remembered what had happened perfectly.

Flash/Back

The Titans had been having trouble, but that wouldn't stop the Forth of July party they had been planning for weeks. Every honorary Titan that could be spared came to Jump city to eat watermelon, watch fireworks and catch up. The line to get in for civilians was long, but outside the tower all the vehicles that marked who was coming was a sight in itself to see. The roof was marked off limits until the time was ripe for launching the rockets off. The tower was packed, the best view in the city on top of the celebrities, making it a hot destination for anyone who could manage to squeeze their way in.

The night was also ripe for mischief as the Titans would find out at 9:30 pm exact. The launch time for fire works was 9:00 and bets were being placed on who designed what, and the show's finale which had been the source of speculation for weeks now before the Black Glass incidents. Innocent flirtation and practical jokes went hand in hand throughout the night until the world held its breath as Hot Spot lit the fuses. Ooh's, and Ah's filled the night as the parade of flashing lights filled the sky, while in the same moment many Titans in the control room fell into a deep sleep. A teen walked in and looked on the monitors until she saw what she wanted.

The crowd watched in disbelief as the American flag seemed to swirl proudly in the air forming in an act of vanity a large T that eclipsed the moon. It took them many moments to realize that they were standing in darkness and could not move without encountering many shards of glass that plunged themselves into many shoes cutting through to the feet that were encased in it. The crying of young children was quickly replaced by shrill screams of terror. Citizens were rescued quickly and evacuated to the main land while being carefully searched for the defining scar that would have marked any face. The Titans themselves took over this job as the Titans East, Hot Spot, and Wildebeest searched inside for Black Glass.

Hearing a voice of a young child cry out, Wildebeest separated from the group to find the child that had been left behind. Hot Spot looked over the island's shore to see if the villain had hidden in the many cracks and crevices. The Titans East found only a message left in shimmering black glass that glimmered just as brightly as the fireworks.

It you want to find me, then come & chase me as you never do,

And I will tell you the news, and maybe I'll give you some clues.

I might hide in plain sight.

In the place dark & light.

If you're too afraid to call,

It's your own downfall.

So Come one, Come all,

To The Ride of Midnight.

Have a message for you,

The words might be help,

And it's fear you've felt.

Titanic forces this night.

The Titans East began decoding it until they reached an answer that did not bode well. She would wait until midnight and the leave the amusement park near the pier designated for demolition. It was now 9:30 and they left a message. "We've gone to catch Black Glass. Count on the streets being clear of her.~ Titans East. They raced across the city in their hovercraft, hoping that they had accurately interpreted the message. The rides that were obvious they ignored, instead looking for anything that would be obviously not a part of the criteria they had deciphered.

The did not hear the footsteps behind them nor the glass shattering, as that was many steps behind them. Finally, they found the last ride in the park matched all of the criteria. It had the words matching the key ones in the clue. They entered warily, trying to gauge how far they had gone in before they became immersed in the mix matched patterns of light and dark, unable to find the exit to this rundown ride. Finally, they entered the main staging area for the ride where the carts had been towed away long ago.

It was Speedy who turned around at a sound the others had been too slow to follow. He was on the ground, bow string cut, and a shard of glass at his throat. After that the communicators went to static. By the time the original Teen Titans had gotten there, none of the Titans East were there. The battle couldn't be told face to face but the outcome was obvious. Instead, through forensic analysis, they determined what happened. The results were stunning in either effect.

The cut bow string indicated which one was the first to go down, next surprisingly was Mas e Minos' tracks abruptly ending half way across the room. Bee and Aqualad went down last, she had her stinger's marks all over the wall, Aqualad had been told to warn the others. His hesitation proved his undoing, Black Glass had managed to get Aqualad electrocuted by going between him and Bumble Bee-then just before impact, jumped out of the way. By this time, Bee put up little resistance to capture. As her team had already been captured, there wouldn't have been any way that she could go for help without endangering them.

Guilt bogged the team down that night.

Robin blamed himself for letting the other Titans go without fully warning them about her powers and abilities.

Cyborg was silently wondering what he could have done differently that wouldn't have placed them in danger as he had known all of them personally and helped to build their tower.

Starfire wondered what her friends' fates were as they did not know whether Black Glass had abducted them or, when captured, would face the charge of premeditated murder.

Raven was quiet. She didn't know all of them on such a level as she did her team. That did not excuse the fact that she didn't help with the ferrying of people of the tower's island. If she had been at the park, things might have gone differently.

Beast Boy sat in the T-car thinking, an odd pastime for him. It was his first night out since the Black Glass incident he was involved in, but somehow he didn't think that they had been murdered. "If it had been us, maybe, but not them." Was his last thought before drifting off to sleep.

The Titans piled out of their car and into their rooms for the night. Late that night Robin paced, Beast Boy pacified, Cyborg reviewed information and Starfire had a dream turned nightmare. Raven couldn't stand the tension and traveled into her mirror to regain peace of mind. Her well ordered mind was filled with clutter she set to disposing of. However, within the piles of junk that destroyed her inner peace, threatening to capsize her world with its shear mass, something moved. She stood, preparing for the worst. Her emotions came to her to help her, boosting her powers in an instant.

A cat jumped out meowing. Raven calmed herself and examined it closer. The cat seemed to dislike being looked at if it couldn't show off . Climbed a tree, it scared away the ravens that nested there in the coming of Raven's anger personified. Meowing again, it settled calmly on the branch it had chosen, looking down with big eyes. The cat was black enough to put shadows to shame, with pink paws, scruffy fur, bright green eyes and a quirky tail dancing back and forth. Raven put her worries that had piled up inside away, looking at the mysterious animal. She quickly checked her animal form and as always it was a raven, she opened her eyes wondering what this stray was doing in her mind.

"Here kitty, kitty." The words still made her suffer from the embarrassment of learning it from Cyborg and Beast Boy. The cat ignored her and began licking its paws. Raven wondered how it had gotten in, but decided to leave it be in favor of getting things in order. The cat's pitiful meow brought her back to the clearing, faintly annoyed. She flew up to the branch wondering what this black burr had to do with the chaoticness in her mind. "Can't you do anything useful?" She demanded of it.

Irked, the cat quickly and gracefully lept down from the branch, landing by a small rock. It motioned to the clutter with a paw and sifted it between recyclables and non-recyclables. Raven stared at the cat for a moment before squatting down to pet it. It purred until Raven left the mirror. "Let stray thoughts find their own places," she decided. "I don't need a pet." Relaxing, she got into bed she reconsidered. Becoming guilty about such thoughts, as an empath, she decided that the cat could stay **if** it chose to abide by her rules when it was there.

Raven had been in a decidedly good dream, when a sound made her mind shake as though in an earthquake Jump City was famous for.

Current time

She checked out of the store in a hurry, racing against the clock to finish the day's shopping without seeing Starfire or anyone else in the tower to greet her. Passing by a group of teenagers with what appeared to be a pink haired girl glaring at a red-headed boy, she felt a small pang. She knew that the Titan Tower was her home and that she wouldn't trade it for a false 'normalcy'. It wouldn't hurt looking at the people on July 5th after the fireworks, if it weren't for what Malcoir had told her in detail all that time ago-how the first fireworks were made with magic and powder.

Then she smiled sadly at her reflection in the window. Was Malcoir dead? No. Sealed, because he was an evil dragon that betrayed her? Yes! Her smile became stronger. Yes. He would no longer hurt her, or anyone else, most likely suffering from the other spell she had put on the book that now entombs him. She could take that, though her eyes became cold and her smile fell. She would not enjoy doing that anymore. Punishment is as punishment does, Robin had decided. She had carried it ou. The moment she enjoyed doing that sort of thing, was the moment she began to lose against her own darkness. Scowling, she walked home, where other things could occupy her mind and the darkness in it-like finding where Black Glass had spirited the Titans East off to.

Deep inside the maze of her mind, a small cat, barely more than a kitten really, meowed forlornly.

*The cat is important, but you won't know why until later. Please tell me if you think it is distracting. I tend to not be able to state things mysteriously without giving the game away. I'm sorry for not updating recently, my editor has been getting lazier than my teachers.*


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Speedy woke up to the sounds of feet quickly moving across the floor. He listened for a while without opening his eyes or changing his breathing pattern, like he was trained to do. A girl was muttering under her breath- not Bee, he would have recognized her voice immediately, this was a stranger. To his surprise he heard Bee's, Aqualad's and the stranger's voices carrying a conversation. He opened his eyes to survey the scene around him.

Aqualad was begging on his hands and knees for something, their voices were indistinct. Bee was trying to get noticed by the girl, holding out a list of things in one hand shaking it up and down. The girl who she was trying to communicate with had her arms crossed and was impatiently tapping her foot. Getting up slowly he saw that the girl was wearing a black jacket too big for her, combat boots, and skinny black jeans. Her favorite color was obvious to any onlooker. She turned to him, her face covered by a white half-mask and it all came back to him in a rush.

Flash/Back

"All of you have marked a level of stupidity, that I didn't even know _existed_ until now." A girl on his chest would have sparked a lot of inappropriate thoughts in a teenage boy. If that same girl wasn't holding a knife to his throat it would be great. The team had frozen in place after her dialogue, seeing Speedy's situation Mas y Menos attempted to rush to his aid. The girl got off Speedy, leaving a collar of razor sharp glass at his throat that connected to the ground in order to face the twin superheroes. The move used was simple and effective, drop down and trip the two up, separate them: one in each hand, and imprison them in glass collars against the walls.

It wouldn't work twice, but it worked for the moment. Next she turned to face Aqualad and Bumble Bee. She raced toward them with long strides staying close to the ground the whole time gathering the glass around her. Bumble Bee kicked her self to start her wings and powered up her Stingers. Aqualad began to call the incoming tide to reach higher than it usually did.

"Go get help!" shouted Bee to Aqualad, "I'll hold her off!" He hesitated, his body rebelling against the idea of abandoning the team with most of them incapable of fighting. The blonde girl's swift kick brought him back to reality. Black Glass was hopping around the enclosure darting here and there, tormenting Bumble Bee into one of her infamous rages. She preformed a back flip in between Aqualad and Bee, in her rage, only saw the villain's cold smile.

By this point the water had reached ankle length, making the electricity all the more deadly. Aqualad fell electrocuted at the hands of his leader, his world going black. Bumble Bee neatly dropped her weapons in the water when she realized what she had done. Bee put up no resistance now and was quickly put in a choking collar that allowed their leader merciful darkness.

Speedy was sputtering on the ground his collar nearly drowning him at this point. Black Glass looked over the situation objectively without feeling. She had captured the Titans East in one go, not bad but not the originals. Restrainst were needed regardless of who they were. The rest of the Titans East received the same treatment that their leader had, going from last to first fought. "What do you gain from this? We'll break out anyway," Speedy childishly provoked her. "Be quiet," she commanded. First Speedy lifted him out of the water by his collar, then the pressure built until he passed out. His eyes first developed spots that faded into inky blackness.

Present Time

"What? You want something too?" the girl's tone suggested that he had better make it quick or else. He felt his neck, no collar only bruises to show he had been in captivity. He straightened out seeing Bee and Aqualad nearby. He ran to join them in an attempted rush attack, running into the glass walls that surrounded him on all sides. The contempt in her gaze showed more than any words could say. Rubbing his head he looked up at his teammates whom chose at that exact moment to do something that would make it impossible to tell if they were laughing. "Whats on the list?" he said grouchily getting to his feet.

"Read it yourself." she said tossing it to him. The paper slid through a mail slot that he would have sworn wasn't there before. Quickly glancing over it, mouthing the words as he did so, at one part he quickly looked up at Bee. "There should have been a warning for feminine things." said Speedy with a glare. "Just tell me what kind to get." the blonde said bored, unconcerned if the comfort level in the room dropped alarmingly.

"Mas!"

"Menos!"

"Hit the glass!" cried out the blonde her face the most expressionless of the group at that moment. The two had raced up to each other and repeated Speedy's blunder. Her patience was next to nothing at the best of times if the fight had indicated nothing else. This was obviously not one of those times. Speedy pushed the paper back through the shoot that sealed itself up the moment it was through.

She walked out the doors of-"Where is here exactly?" Speedy thought, unable to communicate with the others as the room was too warm for him to breath on the glass. He tried to think rationally. He decided on waiting, a task that while considered fundamental to learn in his training with Green Arrow, it was the one that he despised more than Bumble Bee's constant nagging.

After about 15 minutes of that he pulled himself up with his feet impatiently inspecting the walls of this prison. Cross legged, he observed the world around him. No furniture, not a surprise. He noted that the glass had other tints to it than black, but in such small degrees you wouldn't notice it in a fight.

What had he noticed in the fight anyways? It hadn't been much of a fight, that was for sure. She didn't purposefully choose things that would naturally put them at a disadvantage. Aqualad near water? What better way to lose a fight, she hadn't though, and that was puzzling. Why take out him first, then Mas e Menos? Wouldn't you want to go for the lead- wait, aside from Mas e Menos he was the fastest on the team. If she didn't have time to both shield herself and attack then the fight would've turned out differently. Maybe they could have gotten back up or even lock her up.

"She can't have much of a grudge", Speedy thought, "or maybe she is competing with Jinx on an IQ level." The implications of the strategies in this situation was startling to say the least. Why didn't she attack the leader? That would make the regular Teen Titans fall apart. Unless she knew that they hadn't been a team as long as the originals, but were still good, implicating that they had training as separate heroes. "This chick is a lot smarter, faster, and more ruthless than they told us about on the files," he frowned at the thought. Files were good but- his concentration broke after 2 hours had passed of analyzing her fighting style, coming up with next to nothing.

"Brought you your junk!" called out the girl from a door way of sorts. Behind her was a mountain of items that included most of the furniture from the tower. Wait. What was she doing with all of their stuff? Aside from their electronics, the tower must be stripped bare. There was their beds, their-no their couch wasn't included, bookshelf, books, Aqualad's aquarium? Dimly he recalled Aqualad pleading on the floor like a nun. Well, 'Black Glass save my fishies' was right up his alley.

From the looks from the rest of the team, they hadn't expected this either. Their items were dropped unceremoniously in each of their cells. Mas e Meno's bunk bed was becoming a problem, until finally Black Glass split it in two and took the liberty of dropping it upside down in their containers for good measure. Now in a thoroughly bad mood she turned to Speedy. His items were in danger of breaking unless he did some fast talking.

"So how did you break into base?" He said the first thing that came to mind, the idiot. "Same way you break into anywhere, get a lock pick or Gizmo and start breaking stuff on the way out," was the blunt answer with a trace of suspicion. So the question had surprised her but not shocked her, interestingly.

"How do you get Gizmo?" Speedy remembered that the kid was more of a lone wolf than Hot Spot.

"Threaten to melt his systems or tell the police about his 'en-ter-tame-ment website'. Is this some sort of riddle game?" Black Glass barked out.

"Melt how?" Speedy wonder aloud accidentally. "Get a torch," she said bluntly.

_"__Barbaric,"_ he thought

"Why'd you sound that out?" Speedy asked.

"Never heard the word before," she said beginning to eye the door cautiously.

"Can't you read?" Speedy was sick and tired of-

"... I don't have to answer that."

-this? Wait! What did she just say?!

"You have to read, you left us notes!" Speedy was panicked now. This couldn't really be true, So OK not everyone can shoot a bow but people are taught to read in this country!

"Not English at least." she said, kicking some dirt around with her foot.

"What?!" His expression was a mix of horror, pity, and bafflement.

"I've been using Google translate." said the blonde, attempting to make a circle with the dirt at her feet.

"Then your name isn't Black Glass?" Speedy was desperate. Of course this explained why they got no readings on her in the network, but some form of normal had to exist.

"It is in your language, and wipe that stupid look off your face. I'm leaving," the villain said abruptly.

The girl turned around crisply. Using measured steps she left the area going through a door hidden in shadow before or was it? When the shadows moved back in a triangular pattern Speedy confirmed that it was indeed her signature black glass. He heard a knocking sound almost like a bell echo through out his cell. Almost like-morse code! He tapped out the pattern

.- .-. . / -.- - ..- / .- .-.. .-. .. -. ...

.. / .- - / ..-. .. -. .

-. - - -..

.- ... .- - / ... .- .-. .-. . -. . -.. / - - / -.- - ..-

... ... . / .-. ..- - / -. .-.. .- ... ... / .. -. - - / - -.- / - - ..- - ... -..- / .. ..-. / .. / ... ... .-. .. -. -.- / .. - / -.- .. .-.. .-.. ... / - .

- ... .- - / .. ... / ... .. -.-. -.-

.- ... .- - / .. ... / ... ... . / -.. - .. -. -.

.. / .- -. .-. . . .-.-.- / .. / ..-. - ..- -. -.. / - ..- - / - ... .- - / ... ... . / -.. - . ... / -. - - / .-. . .- -.. / . -. -. .-.. .. ... ...

.- ... -.- ..-.. .- -. -.. / ... - .-

... ... . / .. ... / -. - - / ..-. .-. - - / .- - . .-. .. -.-. .- / .- -. -.. / ... .- ... / -... . . -. / ..- ... .. -. -. / -. - - -. .-.. . / - .-. .- -. ... .-.. .- - .

... ... . / - .-. . -. . -.. / ..- .-. / - - / ..- ... / .- / -... .. -

-.. - -. .-. - / .-.. . - / ... . .-. / -.- -. - .- / .- -... - ..- - / - ... .. ...

- -.-

Translation:

are you alright (Speedy)

I am fine (Bee, Speedy, M e M)

Good (Speedy, M e M)

What happened to you (Speedy)

She put glass in my mouth, if I shrink it kills me (Bee)

that is sick (Aqualad)

I agree. I found out she does not read English (Speedy)

Why and how (Bee, Aqualad, M e M)

She has been using Google translate (Speedy)

She opened up to us a bit (Bee)

Don't let her know about this. (Aqualad)

OK (All)

The team idly cleaned up their cells, wondering when lights out would be declared by their jailer. It was impossible to leave for the moment. They were stuck there until a rescue team could be launched or they managed to escaped. Probably the latter, how embarrassing would it be to say that the Titans East had to rely on the Teen Titans to break out of a illiterate girl's hideout? For now though there was hope, in the form of many quiet taps on glass. The only thing that would get them out of here was themselves by using critical analysis.

*I found a Morse translator online. I hope this is ok. You can use contractions in Morse but it takes up a lot of space. I've also stopped doing a lot of flash backs... for now. We'll see what happens next. I swear that I will update faster!*


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Sarcastic, irritable, blunt, heartless, dumb..." the list of words to describe the person known as Black Glass was growing in Bumble Bee's mind. She watched as the villain began speaking with the other members of her team, often leaving in the middle of a conversation looking bored. "Strange," Bumble Bee summarized. That summed up her actions from the Fourth of July until now. The younger girl had the air of being hardened by something, so much that she openly let the burns on her face show.

It was disturbing to look at, no matter what you may have been faced with it would always be strange to see someone disfigured if you weren't used to it. The girl felt Bumble Bee watching her and ended her discussion with Menos and Mas. There was now a small area that had holes to let the twins speak to one another. "Maybe heartless isn't right," Bumble Bee thought to her self as the blonde villain walked over.

Flash Back

"Dear God, what have I done," thought Bumble Bee as she saw one of her team members electrocuted in the water, with another dangerously close to being the same. The realization of what she had done freezing her in midair. The blonde tilted her head looking at the African-American girl with bug wings staring at the water horrified. A choker encircled Bumble Bee's neck, squeezing her until the world around her faded. The blonde still looked at the winged teen with a unusual expression on her face, sympathy.

Present Time

One of the walls fractured, separating until it could allow the blonde access before reassembling itself. The 'room' Bumble Bee was in resembled her own- without any technology or case files that usually littered the floor. The girl assembled a chair made out of glass with ease, and Bumble Bee was slightly impressed in spite of the situation. Control over your powers was a limited things for most people and yet a girl two or three years younger than her seemed to be more in control than many 'professionals' that she knew of.

"So...Any requests?" The green eyes were locked onto Bumble Bee's dark brown ones, eyes that revealed nothing in their cat like shape. The questioning tilt of the head made Bumble Bee hesitate before getting her nerve back. "What are the developments towards us being released?" Bumble Bee was all business now. "The ransom is still the same-1,000,000 American Dollars for your releases. So far I've been wondering if I should just sell Aqualad and Speedy to there fan-girl Armies. Probably could get a better deal." The blonde looked bored, even the half mask couldn't disguise that. "So far, how much has been donated?" "156,000 by the Titans, 80,000 by Wildebeest, Hot Spot, and Jericho combined, and unusual minerals of an undetermined monetary amount by Kole and Gnarrk, as well as Jericho's CD for you guys that is rising in value and popularity."

"She goes through this everyday," Bumble Bee thought, "I can't really blame her for not being interested. She may be getting the money, but we're the ones who care about it." Black Glass' eyes flicked up towards the other girl's face, clearly seeing something that required her undivided attention. The girl was short but strong, pulling Bumble Bee along at an alarming rate outside of the Glass Prison as the team had decided to call it.

Bumble Bee was dragged into a door she had never seen before that proved to be-the bathroom. She let go of Bumble Bee's arm and opened a cabinet full of Speedy's hair products and high quality facial supplies. She gave Bumble Bee a tube of acne cream and a facial mask. Bumble Bee looked in the mirror, she had a zit. Looking back at the younger girl already getting a towel wet, she burst out laughing.

Black Glass jumped at the sound peering at the older teen that was laughing uncontrollably with narrowed eyes. "Why...on Earth...are you...doing this?" she managed to force out. Black Glass responded after a slight hesitation that was marked unusual by the older girl. "The better you look the more I'll be able to extort from the Teen Titans," was the cool response. Bumble Bee chuckled, causing the villain to look at her suspiciously.

"I'm not used to thinking with other girls priorities in mind. Living with a bunch of boys will do that to you. I also didn't think you would go ahead and take this stuff. Living conditions with many villains are also pretty disgusting most of the time. They don't care whether or not their hostages smell or anything. If you don't mind me asking, are you new at this? You're so off the beat it hurts. Will you do a mask too?" Bumble Bee finished, despite herself, this girl was starting to grow on her.

The blonde turned away huffily squeezing the tube until enough of it poured out to about the size of a small apple in her hand. She put the tube closer to the winged hero before turning back to take off her half-mask and apply the green goo generously. Bumble Bee began to start her own beauty regimen, it had always included using some of Speedy's high quality products without his knowing. The hero was only allowed to look at the villain after the goo encompassed the majority of her face. Bumble Bee stifled a laugh, the blonde girl had covered her entire face with it-you could only see her eyes if you looked for the unusual glint.

Bumble Bee was looked over by the green faced girl with bemusement. She had neglected to apply her own mask yet. Beginning to dip her hands into the pool off goo, she applied her mask with a third of the amount that was used by Black Glass. "I have to think of a new name for her," Bumble Bee thought, "Black Glass just doesn't fit." Then she remembered what Speedy had said, that she couldn't read or write. Maybe she wasn't even an American. The world seemed to shift about ten inches to the left.

"Why on Earth did I not think of this before?" Bumble Bee scolded herself internally, "Of course if she is** not** American then it would be normal for her to not read or write. There might not be public education in the other country she's lived in." She watched the younger girl out of the corner of one eye sitting on one of the many sinks to doodle on the mirror.

"Hey? Can I call you something," Bumble Bee continued before she lost her nerve, "other than Black Glass or hey you, I mean."

"Sophia," said the blonde. "It's not one that my parents gave me, but you can call me Sophia. Don't ask why that, you won't get an answer."

"Given name?" Bumble Bee asked to clear her confusion.

"Yeah, they never got around to naming me before they dumped me in a nunnery in a foreign country because of my eyes. You know, demon child and all that," Black Glass' eyes were cold now as she said the words,"I hate religion. Starts giving the idea that a whole lot of bad apples to think that they can do anything in the name of religion. Like taking a five-year-old from a church to drown it after seeing the eyes were like a cat-that type of bad."

"Do you hate the Titans because they protect a country that's mostly Christian?" the words were out of Bumble Bee's mouth before she could stop them.

Black Glass looked amused at Bumble Bee's question, then laughed. "Mostly Christian is the key," she said before grabbing a wet towel and turning away from her captive. "If you're thinking that's why I hate the Titans, its not. What they've done is worse." She grabbed her mask from the counter. "You're one of them. So are the rest of them. Don't think that this-" she gestured to the facial supplies while drying her hair, "is any sort of indication that we are friends. You are simply a captive."

The mask was back with her burn clearly showing again. Bumble Bee had forgotten that she had it while they were doing masks. It changed her face entirely, making her look extremely cruel and dangerous. She was going out again, Bumble Bee knew that much for sure. Good bye other girl to share masks, gossip, and Speedy's facial products with. Back to being the team leader. Regardless of her ideas that she may not be so bad, Bee was still trapped in Black Glass' lair.

"I guess I wont be able to call her Sophia any more," she thought to herself. Black Glass left the captives alone now, leaving through the door that meant she would be going to fight the Teen Titans. Everyone had begun to get at least respectful of the little villain, simply because she took the time to speak to them better than most.

... - .- / -.. .. -.. / .. - / -. -

... - .. .-.. .-.. / -. - - / - ... . / -... . ... - / - ..-. / ..-. .-. .. . -. -.. ... -..- / .. / ..-. . . .-.. / -... .- -.. -..- / .. - / .. ... / .-.. .. -.- . / .- . / .- .-. . / -... . - .-. .- -.- .. -. -. / ... . .-. .-.-.-

... ... . / .-. ..- - / ..- ... / .. -. / -.-. .- -. . ...

- .-. ..- .

.- -. -.- - ... .. -. -. / .- . / -.-. .- -. / ..- ... . / -... . .

-. .- - . / .- ... . -. / .. / .- ... -.- . -.. / ... ... . / ... .- .. -.. / - - / -.-. .- .-.. .-.. / ... . .-. / ... - .-. ... .. .- / .- ... / .- / -.-. .. ...- .. .-.. .. .- -.

-.. - . ... -. .-. - / .-. .. -. -. / .- / -... . .-.. .-..

.. ... -. .-. - / - ... .- - / .- -. / . -. -. .-.. .. ... ... / -. .- - .

.. .-. - / -. - .. -. -. / .- .. - ... / - -.- / .. -. ... - .. -. -.-. - ... / - -. / - ... .. ... / - -. . -..- / ... ... . .-. ... / -. - - / . -. -. .-.. .. ... ... .-.-.- / - ..- .-. / .-.. .- -. -. ..- .- -. . / -... - .-. .-. - .- ... / .- - .-. -.. ... / - ... - ..- -. ... .-.-.-

... - .- / .. ... / - ... . / . ... -.-. .- .-. . / .-. .-.. .- -. / -. - .. -. -. ..-..

- .- ... / . / - . -. - ... / .- .-. . / .- .-.. - - ... - / - - ..- -.-. ... .. -. -. .-.-.-

-. - - -.. -..- / -. - .- / .- . .-. .-.. .-.. / ... .- ...- . / - ..- .-. / ... - .-. . -. -. - ... / ..- -. - .. .-.. / .-.. .- - . .-. .-.-.- / -. - / - - / -... . -..

Still not the best of friends, I feel bad, it is like we are betraying her

She put us in cages

True

Anything that we can use Bee

When I asked, she said to call her Sophia as a civilian name.

Doesn't ring a bell

Isn't that a English name

I'll trust my instincts on this one. She's not English. Our language borrows lots of words

How is the escape plan

Mas e Menos, almost touching

Good. now lets save our strength until later. Go to bed.

Bumble fell onto her sofa, it wasn't anyone else's, it hadn't been stolen from any store. Black Glass had gone through the trouble of breaking into the tower. "Used Gizmo's adult sites as a hostage," she remembered Speedy telling her with a smile. "Crafty of her," she thought of Gizmo panicking with the thought of his entire system melting along with the sites she hadn't known existed. Scratch that- she hadn't known they were operated by Gizmo, that they existed she knew very well from her undercover classes at Hive Academy.

Bumble Bee didn't dwell on her time as a double agent, it wasn't practical now that she was a leader. She thought for a moment however that it might have made her slightly more ready to listen to Black Glass than most. It didn't seem normal that this blonde girl really was trying to kill the Titans-maybe the Teen Titans, but not her specific branch. She wasn't willing to let them walk by without getting them to bleed a bit that was for sure, Mas e Menos got off lightly compared to the rest of them. She paused to rub a sore shoulder still wounded from the battle three days ago.

"Only three days ago?" she murmured. That's when it hit her, the short period of time. It wouldn't be logical for any villain to give their prisoner a name to call them **anything**. Much less a name that was almost normal. "That means Black Glass has a past where she would have trusted us, or-" she shivered at the thought, "we aren't going to leave. Ever. She'll take the money then kill us all."

*I hope you don't mind her being a little more human for a bit. It is all for story lines sake. Oh, I didn't skip Beast Boy, he's the next chapter. Review so I know I am doing this right! It makes the author sad when less and less people read the stories chapter by chapter. Reviews will fix it to the way you guys like it!


	7. Chapter 7

**PLEASE READ THE LINE AFTER THIS BEFORE YOU START THE STORY!**

_italics__=in retrospect_

**Chapter 7**

Beast Boy laid down on his bunk bed thinking of what had happened. It had surprised all of them at the time, but Beast Boy had a feeling he shouldn't be surprised by the events. Which was saying something, as it was him who had gaped the most. Somewhere in his subconscious, though, he had a nagging thought that he shouldn't be surprised. It was almost like his mind was questioning himself. He closed his eyes to remember the events more clearly.

Flash Back

The Titans had encountered Black Glass again. This time the fight was going their way. The glass was as fast as ever. But there was a lack of it in this rundown part of town, forcing the villain to rely more on hand to hand combat, a specialty of the Titan's proud leader. Taking more risks than usual they had almost managed to corner Black Glass. Cyborg had rushed up to fight her instead of using long range attacks thinking his armor would protect him from most of her glass.

He came in and gave a right hook, sending her flying. She hit the wall and then, _"That's when it started," Beast Boy thought_. The blonde got up, her head now bleeding, and looked at Cyborg furiously. The glass turned blazing red starting with the pieces nearest to her going outward. They shot towards the Titans in unprecedented force, speed, and accuracy. This was something that had never happened before, she had managed to step up her game.

_"What the heck was going on in her head?" Beast Boy thought ._

At the time, the rest of them had to adapt or get hit with the blazing red glass. However, their confusion showed on their faces even as they battled her. Raven was the one who had been the first to recover. Another person whose powers depending on their emotion was no big deal. Black was one that she had never encountered before. However, red was easy to decipher. After all, Raven got angry all the time, mostly at Beast Boy. The blood dripping into Black Glass's eyes meant that she had to constantly rub it away, staining her hands with her own blood and wasting precious seconds.

This time the fight was one sided in their favor with their opponent having more than a little disadvantage. She managed to blindly attack them with good enough aim until Robin called for them to retreat a little ways back. Beast Boy instead rushed forward changing his shape to avoid the multitude of glass as it was hurled towards him. Finally settling on the form of a panther he jumped towards her.

The girl had now collected herself, casting away the anger like an old coat. The glass formed a shield that floated above her right arm stunning Beast Boy for a time. She built a series of walls in front of her, then began to box herself in one side at a time. Soon the girl couldn't be seen through the glass on all sides. By the time Cyborg had managed to blast through it she had disappeared, leaving a hole in the wall. Again Beast Boy didn't wait for the others, blindly rushing through the hole before it could be enlarged or sealed off.

_"I have done that," Beast Boy winced._

Before they could come through and alert the villain to their position, he told them, "I'll find her!" The building was a warehouse that seemed familiar, wasn't there a party he had been to in here? That didn't matter though, right now he had to find Black Glass. He crept around in the form of a mouse, sniffing the air for the scent of a human girl. He heard ragged breathing as he jumped up the steps that went to the makeshift upper floor. The smell was obvious to the mouse form that he had chosen-a dirty human, female, young, and-filled with fear. "What the heck"?

Black Glass was ripping a part of her jeans to bandage her head with, completely ignoring the baggy jacket that she wore. She heard a series of squeaks and turned directly to him, her eyes narrowing at what she saw. Some glass from a previously broken window shot up from the ground floor. He quickly dodged and changed form once again in under three seconds, something that he had been practicing recently for this purpose. The burned girl stood up, looking at the hyena that stood between her and the stairs.

She tilted her head to the side, taking in the hulking form that would easily rip through bone and sinew if it got too close. Beast Boy let out a few savage barks. _"What the heck was this girl doing?"_ Suddenly the villain dropped to her knees and began barking at him. "What?" Beast Boy was too surprised to keep his animal form up. Black Glass got up, ran past him, bolted down the stairs, and slammed the back door when she reached it.

Robin, Starfire and Raven were waiting in front of the door. When she backed up, Cyborg was behind her with Beast Boy. She was trapped. Cyborg grabbed her from behind and lifted her off the ground. They were all poised and ready for action. This would be it.

"Come quietly and we wont ask for a larger sentence," Robin said to the struggling villain.

_"For a normal villain that would be it," Beast Boy sighed._

An inhuman roar burst out of her mouth and glass broke up and down the block. A few shards of glass took the time to attach themselves to her finger nails. She spat blood at Robin while managing to turn around and slice upwards at Cyborgs face. The two males were the center of attention as she dropped to the ground awkwardly landing on her foot. They lost her again, though they were getting dangerously close to capturing her.

This time she left behind little chaos, but one important item, her signature half mask lay on the ground. They didn't see her face in the confusion, but no one who wears a mask would dare to be seen without it. It meant a stop to her run for at least a few days, even if the problem itself didn't disappear. They had stopped playing nice, but maybe they had taken it too far. The reason that Cyborg usually used his cannon was that his strength could give a regular person a concussion or cracked ribs if he exercised control.

Robin made an announcement later that night concerning Black Glass. He said that it appeared as though there was a fragment of glass in the back of Beast Boy's neck that needed to be removed. They didn't know how long it had been in there. "I'll look at it after it's out of Beast Boy," Robin assured. "Maybe I should look at it too," Raven interrupted. "Her powers are controlled by her emotions after all."

_"Then I just went into the infirmary," Beast Boy concluded._

Present time

Beast Boy touched his sore neck. He remembered the first time they encountered her. What had given her away was the cut on the back of his neck. Why on Earth had she done that? Did it give her some sort of power over him? That was creepy, she could kill him at any time and yet hadn't. Was he the reason she was doing this? No, she said that it was the Titans she was after. His memory wasn't so good though, and the Doom Patrol did go a lot of places.

Robin called him over the intercom to the medical room, saying that he should be the first to see this.

Beast Boy walked into the room ready for anything-well almost everything. On one wall was a projection of a collage of pictures. A small cat front and center, with the lines, "**помогнете ми**" scrawled all over it. It looked like the cat was made up of nothing but those two doodles on a closer inspection. The machine that projected it had the tiny shard of glass under a intense light that was reflected onto the wall opposite. Raven was standing in the corner looking visibly shaken with Robin closer to the door looking at Beast Boy carefully.

Beast Boy, however, was the one needing answers. What the heck was the cat about? He looked between Robin and Raven, waiting for one of them to speak. "It means 'help me'," Raven said finally before leaving. She brushed past Beast Boy as she went through the door with a paler than usual face. "Great! That helps a lot Raven," Beast Boy thought.

"She's been having dreams for the past five nights involving a small black cat that managed to worm its way into her mind. Beast Boy, do you have any idea on how long you had that glass shard?" Robin asked.

"I think I got it the first night," Beast Boy confessed. "It felt like there was someone who needed me to do something but I couldn't understand them."

"It's in Bulgarian. As an empath, Raven must have had it transferred to her then. Part of her doesn't want to fight us, it wants our help. It doesn't want to kill us, or we would have been dead on the first night. Raven managed to figure out what emotion black is. Fear. Black Glass is close to being terrified for some reason, it could be that she's being manipulated like Terra was. It also explains why she got angry at Cyborg hitting her so hard. She most likely thought we had gotten the message and were ignoring her," Robin continued. He went on about it being very easy to figure out the message, no code to crack or anything, just shine some light through and bam!

He glanced at Beast Boy as he was pulling up something on the computer. Beast Boy looked bad. Robin quickly cursed himself for bringing up Terra in front of Beast Boy of all people. Beast Boy's expression was being misread. He was simply deep in thought. "That explains it! You can't be surprised by something you already knew, and with that shard, I knew what she was trying to do. Or at least I knew instinctively. I don't speak Bulgarian. I couldn't figure it out! It took Raven and Robin butting in to get through. Curse my dumbness!"

Robin said he did a quick analysis of the type of wounds and their position in the body of Black Glass. A full blown Robin presentation with a slide show and pictures for those not medically inclined. The conclusion was not good. If she had no medical attention within the next 12 hours, they would be looking for a body, not a person. The Teen Titans would have blood on their hands.

* * *

*Short-ish chapter I know, but its more of a transition than anything. Please review so I know if I'm doing this right. This is going to be a really long fanfiction I warn you. At least 16 chapters. With a gag chapter at the end, 'cuz this stuff gets a little depressing after a while. Anyways sorry for being late on the update.*


End file.
